


Blessing and a Curse that Love is Blind, A

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-19
Updated: 2001-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are times that it seems strange to have someoneto come home to.





	Blessing and a Curse that Love is Blind, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the  
property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No  
copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being  
made from this. The song "In Another's Eyes" is the  
property of Garth Brooks, Trisha Yearwood and their  
respective record labels. No copyright infringement is  
intended there either. 

Rating: PG 

Author's Notes: Yet again I would like to thank Kat  
and Lin for beta reading this. Oh, there will be four  
stories in this series, this is the second. 

Feedback: Even though finals are over it's still a  
nice thing.  


****

****

A Blessing and a Curse that Love is Blind 

In another's eyes  
I can do no wrong  
He believes in me and his faith is strong  
I'd never fall or even compromise  
In another's eyes

There are times that it seems strange to have someone  
to come home to. Even after four months of marriage,  
CJ still wasn't certain she was used to it. She  
wondered if she ever would get used to it. She had  
spent so many years of her life alone. Now she wasn't  
alone anymore. Danny was a good husband, kind,  
considerate, in truth she wondered if she could ask  
for a better husband. He had quickly learned that  
there were times when she needed some space. It  
shocked her sometimes that he had no problem giving  
her that space. He was able to immediately tell when  
she needed it. 

She was happy, or at least she told herself she was.  
It wasn't that she was really unsure of how she felt.  
She knew she wasn't unhappy, so the only other choice  
had to be she was happy. Her friends thought she was  
happy. Danny thought she was happy. So they all had to  
be right. She was a happily married woman, or at least  
that was the aura she gave off. 

There were times that the depth of Danny's feelings  
frightened her. He loved her so much. She was close to  
perfect in his eyes. Maybe that was what scared her  
the most, not that her feelings were not as deep as  
his, but the perfection he saw in her. She wasn't  
perfect, in fact nothing could be further from the  
truth. CJ felt that he was putting her on a pedestal.  
Invariably, she would fall from the pedestal someday. 

In another's eyes  
I'm afraid that I can't see  
This picture perfect portrait  
That they paint of me  
They don't realize  
And I pray they never do  
Cause everytime I look  
I'm seeing you, in another's eyes 

He would still take the letter out and read it  
occasionally. He tried not to, but sometimes at night  
when he had consumed either too much, or too little  
alcohol, he would take it out and read it. Sometimes  
he wondered if he should just burn the damn thing. One  
night he had even held it to a flame, but he couldn't  
bring himself to allow the flames to consume her  
words. So he continued to read it occasionally, and  
curse himself for not reading it earlier. 

He would not, under any circumstance, interfere in  
her marriage. It was something he could never do.  
Truthfully he hoped for her sake, that it would be  
successful. He didn't want her to go through the same  
things he had suffered when his marriage to Andi had  
failed. 

He was watching her across the room. There was a  
state dinner that night, and Danny was there with CJ.  
It was the first time since the wedding that he had  
observed them together. Even with the knowledge he  
had, he was certain they were happy. They appeared to  
be at least. He watched as Danny got up and left the  
table. Toby walked over to the table. 

"Are you having a good time?" He asked CJ. 

"I think you know the answer to that." She laughed. 

"It's not exactly a requirement to have fun at these  
things, is it?" 

"No, it's not. Sit down." 

He did. "Does he miss this place?" 

"What?" She asked. 

"Does Danny miss the White House?" 

"Sometimes I think." She smiled. "He went to say  
hello to Katie and a couple of others actually." 

"That's nice." Toby said as he started to get up. 

"Why did you come over here, Toby?" 

"To say hello." 

"We work together. You saw me less than two hours ago  
in a staff meeting." 

"Yeah I know." He said as he left. 

She watched him go, feeling a little conflicted. She  
didn't know why he had really come over to her. There  
were times that she wondered if he had read the letter  
she had written to him. He had never mentioned it to  
her. It was always possible that the letter had been  
lost in the mess that was Toby's desk.

And what they don't see is killing me  
And it's a blessing and a curse that love is blind.

Shortly after their marriage, their had developed a  
pattern. Danny would sit in the kitchen working on his  
stuff, while CJ would sit in the den working.  
Occasionally she would go in and talk to him, and he  
would do the same with her. She walked in one night  
to find him starring at his computer. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

"The computer is messed up. I don't know what it is  
but I can't get it to work right." 

"You need to get that editorial finished, don't you?" 

"Yeah, I don't want to go back to the office, but I  
guess I'll have to." 

"You could use my computer." 

"CJ, your computer has stuff on it I'm not supposed  
to see, but thanks anyway." 

"I wasn't talking about the White House one." 

"Oh?" 

"I was talking about my personal one." 

"Okay." 

"It doesn't have anything White House related on it." 

"So, you're saying I could use it?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay." 

"It's in the hall closet." 

"I'll go get it." Danny said. 

It was nearly two hours later when CJ walked into  
the room again. Danny was sitting in almost the same  
position as earlier. 

"Please tell me you haven't screwed up my computer  
too." CJ laughed. 

"No." He said not looking up. 

"Okay, what's wrong?" She asked noticing something in  
his voice. 

"Nothing." He said a little too quickly. 

"Danny." She said as she walked up behind him.  
Although she didn't mean to, she gasped when she saw  
what was on the computer screen. It was the letter  
that she had written to Toby. A letter she had never  
intended Danny to see. When he turned around and  
looked at her, she could tell she had fallen from the  
pedestal she had believed she was on.

The end.

  


End file.
